food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tortoise Jelly
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Seaweed Soup |pairs2 = |paired1 = Toso |paired2 = Wonton |fa1 = Ghostella |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Braised Eggplant |food type = Snacks |birthplace = China |birth year = 14th-17th century |cn name = 龟苓膏 |personality = Tenderhearted |height = 182cm/ 5ft.10in. |likes1 = Wonton |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Zach Holzman |cvjp = Terashima Takuma |cvcn = Wu Lei (吴磊) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=Shall I leave them be? |bio=A hard-nosed teacher who prefers not to help others but can't resist himself. He'll often find himself in situations that could have been avoided had he just walked away. |food introduction=Tortoise Jelly is a type of delicacy in China. Although it is considered a dessert, it has medicinal properties and can help lower body heat. |power = 1311 |atk = 49 |def = 12 |hp = 287 |crit = 1330 |critdmg = 689 |atkspd = 606 |acquire = *Team Up (Tsuchigumo Hard) *Events |events = *Spring Time *Gate of Trials (Tortoise Jelly) |normaltitle = Fragmenting Dark Stone |normal = Tortoise Jelly summons black gravel with his wand, dealing 15 points of damage to the enemy unit with the highest Atk, also putting the target into a deep sleep for 1 second. |energytitle = Hallow Land |energy = Tortoise Jelly summons massive amounts of black gravel with his wand, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage to all enemies plus 80 extra damage, also putting them into a deep sleep for 2 seconds. |linktitle = Super Hallow Land |link = Tortoise Jelly summons massive amounts of black gravel with his wand, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage to all enemies plus 96 extra damage, also putting them into a deep sleep for 3 seconds. |pair = Seaweed Soup |name = |contract = I am Tortoise Jelly. Although I am only a small snack prescribed within Chinese medicine, I have undergone millennia of improvements to become what I am today and should not be underestimated. Master Attendant, please give me your guidance. |login = Master Attendant, since you're here, quickly go and sort out the front of the restaurant. How can we entertain guests in this kind of environment?! Ugh, let me do it. |arena = The temperature is just right. This place has very good feng shui. |skill = Just calm your mind for a moment! |ascend = There is nothing to be happy about. |fatigue = Wait a moment, I need to... rest for a bit... |recovering = I didn't suffer any injury. I just need to rest again. |attack = Next, we must respond calmly. |ko = Oh! Repulsive! |notice = Attendant! Attendant! Watch the fire! If I weren't here you'd be in big trouble. |idle1 = Attendant... oh, you're not here? |idle2 = Compared to what I expected, it was really too quiet. |interaction1 = Master Attendant, why do you always seem so gloomy? If you want a healthy body and mind, it is best to be calm. |interaction2 = Master Attendant? If you can, please restrain yourself a little. But, if you find it impossible, then I can forgive you... |interaction3 = I do not want anything to do with Tea, let alone be compared to him. |pledge = Master Attendant? If you stay with me, it'll be a lifetime thing. It seems like you're already mentally prepared, right? |intimacy1 = Look at all the mess you made, how are you normally taught to do it?... Ah, wait, wait... you'll get hurt, let me do it! |intimacy2 = If there's any business, I'll attend to it. You just sit yourself down there and don't cause any trouble. |intimacy3 = Is it painful? Endure it for a moment, and as soon as I'm there, I will make it better. |skin = Spring Butterfly |skin quote = Brilliant spring flowers, fluttering butterflies. Perfect day for a picnic. |skin acquire = Cherry Soiree event. |skin 2 = Thunderous Day |skin quote 2 = I thought Wonton and his friends were up to no good again, but it was just a spring thunderstorm? |skin acquire 2 = TBA |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}